


Tease

by cleo2584 (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo2584, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan isn't the only one who works late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

The sunset was splashing the cityscape outside of the windows, but Megan only glanced up for a moment to check the time.  She had changed back into her dress and pumps, but that didn't mean she was done.  There was always more work to do, and it was that or an empty apartment.  She didn't mind the empty apartment as much as she should have, but there were incentives to staying late.  She wasn't the only one after all.  Finally, she stopped typing and stood, waiting by the printer. It was a short walk to Kate's office, and she rapped on the door lightly before simply walking in to drop the folder on her desk. "Preliminary report.  I'll have more tomorrow."

Kate finished scrawling her signature across the line in front of her before looking up.  She folded her hands together thoughtfully, not moving to pick up the folder just then.  Instead she glanced over Megan, noting she was as collected as ever, despite the length of the week, and the lateness of the hour.  "Thank you, I assume they haven't found the murder weapon yet?"  She sat back, "I also assume you aren't holding your breath."

Megan pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, considering.  She smirked and put both her hands on the desk, leaning forward. "I thought you'd know by now that I don't give up that easily."  Megan met Kate's bright eyes and held her gaze, though she was tempted to let hers wander.

Despite her outward calm, Kate's breath caught in her throat.  Megan was many things, but subtle wasn't one of them, and it was in part what Kate admired.  She stood and stepped around the desk, stopping just a little too close for comfort. "I'm well aware of that, Dr. Hunt."

Smirking still, Megan shifted, perching on the desk but leaning forward to keep the same closeness.  She knew Kate wouldn't back down from that kind of challenge, and she didn't bother to hide just how pleased with herself she was. "And here I thought you might need a reminder."

Though it was tempting to continue the banter, Kate wasn't one to deny it was just pretext.  She moved to face Megan, and leaned in, closing the distance and effectively holding the other woman captive there.  Her hands went automatically to slide up the sides of Megan's dress.  She was pleased to see her expression start to change from teasing to anticipation.

The tension built so perfectly hat it drew Megan even closer to seek Kate's lips.  And just as they touched, just as she was about to close her eyes to better feel the blonde's hands, she heard, "Dr. Murphy, I...uh...oh...hey...you know...I'll come back," from Elliot.

Megan watched Elliot immediately turn around, and while she had half a mind to just let him go, Kate was already moving away.  She sighed, rolling her eyes, just catching sight of Kate’s half smile before her face became all business again.

“I was just leaving.  If you’ll excuse me, Dr. Murphy.”  As she walked by Elliot, she barely gave him a glance. “Good night, Dr. Gross.”


End file.
